Unexpected inconvenience
by Mon.eek
Summary: Zoey Redbird has plenty of boy trouble as it is, what happenes when Damien is thrown into the mix?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I hadn't spent much time here at the House of Night. But already Nynx had not only gifted me with special links to her, but she has blessed me with great, caring friends. I sat down at our table for the usual lunch routine. I said hello to Shaunee, Erin, Stevie-Rae and Damien, and started to hungrily gulf down my spaghetti. They all greeted me with enthusiasm and the girl's conversation picked up where it had left off. I was too busy eating my yummy lunch to pay attention to their conversation but I soon realised that they were having a debate over whether Stevie-Rae should be allowed to wear her cowboy boots. I laughed quietly to myself but stopped as unexpectedly, someone's leg was rubbing against my own. I looked up from my bowl to see Damien smirking slightly as the fork dropped from my mouth in confusion creating a loud _clunk_.

He stopped touching my leg the same time I pulled mine back. Was he supposed to have done that? Stevie-Rae interrupted;

'Zoe, doesn't ya'll spaghetti taste good?' I looked at her worried face and laughed,

'No, my spaghetti tastes great. I was, I was just thinking that's all.'

Shaunee coughed, 'Could your thinking face be a little more attractive?'

'Ditto twin.' Erin agreed. Then Damien spoke for the first time since I had sat down;

'Zoe's face always looks attractive.' Now Erin and Shaunee were starring open mouthed at Damien, then he quickly added, 'Not in that way I mean.' Shaunee and Erin laughed whereas Steavie-rae had a weird expression on her face.

'Yes, ill agree on that Damien.' She said while the twins were still giggling. I started to eat again, deep in thought about what had just happened. Had he lied to me? Was he actually straight? Why would Damien and the rest of the group lie to me? It was either that or Damien just thought leg rubs were a nice gesture. Did he possibly like me? Would I like him back if he did? No, it just seemed… so weird, once I was told Damien was gay, that became a fact to me, I mean, being gay isn't something you would usually lie about.

This was all just ridiculous, how is rubbing legs under the table supposed to be seductive anyway! He told me he is gay for Gods sake! So why am I overreacting so much? It could've been by accident for all I know. I jumped unexpectedly and bumped the table with my knees, knocking over some salt as I felt Damien's leg brush up against mine, this time it was obvious to me that it was deliberate. The three girls were all staring at me with their forks in their mouths. I excused myself and left the table. I decided to head for the girls bathroom, I can't be confronted while I am on the toilet. I walked past evil Aphrodite's table and Erik caught me starring at him, I quickly looked away from his gaze and wondered to myself how I wished that _he_ was the one touching my leg.

I reached the girls bathroom, I locked myself in one of the cubicles and sat on the toilet lid. I have peace and quiet and I now had time to think to myself. Could Damien possibly have feelings for me? And what was I supposed to do if he does? Would I be able to feel about him that way or would I just ignore him? He is nice, caring, smart, and good-looking, but it was DAMIEN. He is my friend, my awesomely cool gay friend, and now he was rubbing my leg? I need to take a chill pill and find out the truth form him. But what if he is keeping being straight a secret from everybody? That is a pretty weird thing to do, so why would he want to do that in the first place?

If I was going to speak to him about the whole leg rubbing thing then I was going to have to do it in private in case he is keeping things secret from the rest of the group. A shock burst through my mind like an electric current, yesterday Damien and I decided to do our homework together in the library tonight. Tonight then, hopefully I will be able to bring the topic up as less confronting as possible, I mean the last thing I want to say is; 'So Damien, you were rubbing my leg at lunch?' Yes I definitely don't want to put both of us in that awkward position.

Or even worse, what if he does rub my leg again? It would be a bit obvious that I am avoiding him if I suddenly leave to go hide in the toilets. Why am I stressing! It's Damien I am talking about, my good friend Damien! The word friend bounced around in my thoughts; could I be more than friends with Damien? Do I want to? I pushed aside that question as I heard Steavie-rae enter the bathroom worrying about me. It didn't matter I told myself, because I would find out tonight.

_**Authors note: **__Well what do you think? It's my first Fanfic. I'm not sure if I am going to continue writing this one, so please tell me if you like it and I will finish it for your sake :D would love ideas!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Authors note: **__Well as you have probably figured I am going to continue with this story, mainly because I got such a good response! Seriously, I was really surprised to get reviews etc. Thank you and I hope you like!_

I was in my room about to leave to go study with Damien when I heard two knocks on the door.

'Come in.' I responded. The door opened and looked up to see Damien creeping inside with a smile on his face.

'Damien!' I scoffed, 'What are you doing! You will get caught, Stevie-Rae is just down stairs and'

He cut me off before I could finish. 'Shh! Zoe, we need to talk.' He shut the door lightly and locked it. My pulse started to speed up as he sat down on the bed next to me holding his books. I cleared my throat and tried to talk with as much normality as possible,

'Nerferet will be really angry if we don't get that homework done, she did say it was due tomorrow, we really should get started before'

Damien cut me off again as he leaned his head closer to me and forced me to stare into his deep eyes.

'I love you Zoe.' He whispered, I felt his breath on my face.

I stood up and shrieked, 'What!'

Damien grabbed my hand and pulled me back down on the bed.

'Shhh Zoe.' He whispered calmly, 'No need to start a commotion.'

I was trying to steady my breathing as I waited for him to continue. He took a deep breath and held my hand in his strong warm grip.

'I love you Zoe, I don't know why but I do, but I want to be with you.'

I laughed hysterically and fumed at him. 'But that makes no sense! You told me that you are gay! Why would you and the rest of the group lie to me about something about that? Was it so I couldn't hit on you or something?'

He raised one eyebrow at me and smirked. I quickly defended myself,

'Don't get the wrong idea Damien.'

He threw his books on the floor and answered, 'I am gay Zoe, that it what I have always known and that is what my parents know and what the twins and Stevie-Rae know. I can't explain it Zoe but you make me feel things that I have never felt before. Nothing that I have felt for another guy, every time I see you I lose all control and it gets hard for me to be apart from you. You make me want to love you.

Damien moved his arm up to my bare shoulder and left it there, making me shiver from the warmth. Not a good day to be wearing a spaghetti strap top, I thought to myself. I was completely confused and in shock, was Damien seriously in love with me? How could that be? I sat there and tried to think as I ignored Damien's face just centimeters away from mine. His hair was styled messily and the more I looked at him the more I imagined me being with him. But, the fact was hard to grasp, would Damien lie to me about this? Why would he do so anyway? Some bet to see how far the gay guy can get with the new girl? No Damien wasn't like that.

Well I hope he wasn't like that, I had only known him for a week. But he seemed so nice, so caring, not a lying manipulative player. I looked up to his face and asked him sincerely;

'So you honestly and truly love me Damien? Enough that you would want to be with me? And not care about Heath or any other weird things about my life?'

I wondered what I was going to do about Heath, but this moment was now, and I can't control the feelings and emotions that Damien had made me feel, just in these few short moments.

'We can take care of Heath later.' He smiled. He moved his hand up to my cheek and my heart beat flew at one hundred miles per hour. He moved slightly to lean over me, forcing me to lie back onto my bed. I put my hands up onto his stomach and tried to ignore the tight lines of his toned abs as I decided whether this is really what I want. Before I had any chance to object Damien's lips were on mine, soft and warm and completely irresistible. I didn't know whether to smile or scream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_**Authors note:**__ I am extremely sorry and I give permission for all of you to cyber yell at me because I spelt Zoey's name wrong in the first two chapters :( *Tomatoes being thrown at my head* I hope it doesn't bother you too much, because honestly I don't think I will go and fix it up, once again I give you permission to call me lazy and anything else you want to add. Sorry, and I hope you will forgive me. Just to clear this up, at the start of the second chapter Steavie-Rae is downstairs, I think I mentioned it, anyway... Thank you for reading and giving feedback :P_

I smiled stupidly and kissed Damien in response. I felt Damien shift his weight onto me. He put his hands on my cheeks gently and my own uncontrollably ran through his hair. Love, guilt, passion, and many other unexplainable feelings jolted through my body and my head felt as if it was swimming in confusion. I pushed Damien away and asked him breathlessly; 'Damien did you lock the door?'

'Yes' He breathed.

'Good' I responded. After our two second conversation our lips were together once more. Damien started to sit up and I instantly felt rejected,

'Wha, what's wrong?' I frowned. Was he having second thoughts? I bet he was gay, how could he lie!

I proved myself wrong as he took off his shirt and lay back down, this time next to me. He laughed half- heartedly,

'If I could find one of the many words to describe how much nothing's wrong, I would use it.'

I giggled stupidly, 'Why don't you just save yourself the trouble and say nothing's wrong?'

'Nothing's wrong.' He smiled and said quickly; before I could reply to him he lent over to kiss me again, so sweetly butterflies went crazy in my stomach. I strangely found myself putting my hands on his abs and his moved to my hips. I didn't want him to get the wrong idea; I did have limits, believe it or not. His hands started to slide lower and in one quick movement I placed them back up around my waist. I was so caught up in the moment I had to listen twice as I thought I heard a noise coming from outside.

I stiffened suddenly as I heard Steavie-Rae's Okie twang yelling and knocking on the door.

'Zoey? Zoey open the dang door!'

'Dam!' I whispered in frustration. What the hell was I supposed to do! I tried to push Damien off the bed but he was to preoccupied kissing my cheek.

'Damien! GET OFF!' I whispered as loudly as I could. He sat up and I sluggishly grinned at his bare chest and messy hair.

I snapped back into focus and Damien thankfully heard Steavie- Rae's frustration. We both stood up in the middle of the room performing extremely weird hand signals to each other in the process of trying to figure something out.

'Zoey if you don't open this door I'll be guessing something's going on in there!' She now yelled.

I looked furiously around the room like a dear in headlights and quickly shoved Damien in the closet. I shut the door quickly but silently and brushed my fingers through my hair in an attempt to make myself look like I hadn't just been making out. I took a deep breath and open the door to see Steavie- Rae's usually happy face in a sour sneer.

What was I going to say? _Help_ I screamed up to Nynx, if I had a pretty lame and pathetic time to ask Nynx for help, im guessing it was going to haft to be now. _Please don't let her look in the closet, just please give me some time to figure this out for myself, I'm begging! _Steavie-Rae raised her eyebrow, waiting for my response.

Great, my best friend wants an explanation, I have un-normal amounts of lip-gloss spread on my face and my possible new supposedly gay boyfriend is half-naked in the closet, correction, _our closet._

Ah hell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

'I know that your new and all Zoey, but next time could you open the door when I knock please?' Stevie-Rae stepped around me, and I let her in reluctantly.

'I'm really sorry Stevie-Rae, I'm a heavy sleeper.' I said quickly.

She stepped around me heading for the bathroom, warning bells went off in my head, how I hoped she wouldn't open the closet doors. I sat on my bed nervously as I listened to her rummage in the bathroom.

'What's that stuff on your face?' She asked curiously from the bathroom, I couldn't blame her; it probably looks like I put makeup on blindfolded. I put my hands up to my face and grossly pulled them back down to find them covered in black smudges and remaining lip-gloss.

'Well I didn't get the chance to take it off before I fell asleep.' I mumbled. I heard a weird grumble coming from The closet; I coughed stupidly to cover it up, what the hell was he doing in there? This was beginning to become too much effort, maybe I should just tell her, regardless of Damien wants me to or not. Maybe I should just tell him that if he wants to go out with me then we are going to do it out in the open, like a real couple. But I did have to see from Damien's point of view, I mean how hard it must be for him to make this transition. Anyway, I would prefer to leave the explaining to Damien; I mean, what would I say to Stevie-Rae right now? _Uh, Stevie-Rae, Damien decided to come out of the closet. _No, for all I know she might actually look in the closet, and THEN I would have some serious explaining to do.

Maybe I should just keep it a secret for now, give Damien some time to think it through. Stevie-Rae walked out of the bathroom and sat down on her bed.

'You should take off your makeup before you go to sleep you know, if you don't you can get a pimple or something else more horrible.'

I laughed at her innocence while she bent down to take off her cowboy boots.

'What's that?' She asked, pointing under my bed. I stopped laughing instantly and worried. I glanced down quickly to see Damien's shirt crumbled under my bed.

'Nothing' I said so loud I nearly yelled. I shoved the shirt as far back under my bed as I could as hoped she didn't get a good look at it, the last thing I need is Stevie-Rae to notice it on Damien a few days later. Another thing I don't want ids for Damien to walk down stairs without a shirt on, come on! I wouldn't mind it but what would the other girls think? Maybe I didn't want to know. Anyway, back to the point, how was I going to get Damien out of here in the first place? Would I have to wait till Stevie-Rae left? That could take hours, in fact that could be until tomorrow, it wasn't long until sunrise and we would both be going to bed soon.

My best option was to wait until she had a shower, or hope she falls asleep early, Damien was grumbling a lot and my coughing wasn't very convincing.

'I won't ask you about your personal life but that sure aint any of our shirts I've seen around here.' Stevie-Rae said assumingly.

'A, yeah,' I stumbled. 'Don't worry, it's one of my old shirts, I'm just a bit embarrassed showing it to people.'

'O..kie..Do..kie' She said, looking at me strangely before grabbing her towel and stepping into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. I waited until I could hear the water running before I sighed loudly in relief.

Damien knocked on the door, 'Can I come out now please.' He said desperately.

'Yes' I whispered loudly. He opened the door extremely fast and whined.

'Ow! I don't ever want to hide in a girl's closet again; do you know how many coat hangers were digging into my back?'

I slapped him on his shoulder, 'Maybe if you had worn your shirt then it wouldn't have hurt _as much_.' I grabbed the shirt form under my bed as threw it at him.

'Oh' He smiled ruefully, 'That's the shirt you were talking about, what a shame, I wanted to see you in your so called _old shirt_.'

I slapped him again, 'And why the hell were you groaning so loudly!' I whispered loudly in his face, 'You're lucky Stevie-Rae didn't hear you, or you would have a lot of explaining to do.'

'Like I said,' He explained as he pulled his shirt over his head, 'Those coat hangers are painful.'

I started to push him towards the door in anger, 'Maybe if it was so painful I could lock you in there another time.' I smiled playfully. He smiled back as we reached the door,

'Hey it wasn't that bad, I got to look at a few interesting pieces of clothing.'

I shut the door in his face and started to head for my bed, when there was a light tap at the door. I turned around and opened it to see Damien there smiling.

'What do you want?' I asked with a tap of my foot. Damien bent down and kissed me softly cupping his hands around my cheeks. I pulled away no more then a few seconds later and half closed the door.

'Go' I whispered, before shutting the door completely. I smiled as his kiss lingered on my lips.

_**Authors note: **__You guys are awesome :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**Authors note:**__ Hey guys, im sooo sorry that I haven't updated for a while, but the truth is, it was writers block. But, a huge thanks to my friend Jodie who helped me brainstorm some new ideas. Anyway, I promise I won't make you guys wait that long again :) _

I was deep in thought about what has happened yesterday with Damien as I walked to class, the cold night air lifted my hair around my face as I noticed a dark figure not far in front of me. I peered through the darkness and noticed that it was Erik; I instantly got nervous as I approached him.

'Hey, Erik, what are you doing standing out here? We have class in 5 minutes.' I said cheerfully. He turned to face me and gave me a cheeky but sad looking grin;

'I wanted to talk to you actually, in private.'

'Oh.' Was all I managed to say. He took my wrist and pulled me towards a large tree, sitting in the darkness away from the building lights.

'So wats up?' I said casually, trying to ignore the way the moonlight made his face look perfect, not that it already didn't look perfect.

'Well,' He started, whilst playing with a piece of grass. 'It's complicated; I don't know how you will take this.'

I smiled and looked up at his face; 'You can trust me, whatever it is.'

He laughed half heartedly and looked down at the grass before starring right into my eyes. 'Zoey, did I ever mention how beautiful your eyes look in the moonlight?'

I blushed and looked away. _Zoey you have a boyfriend, Zoey you have a boyfriend_ repeated over and over again in my mind. I tried to get back on track, 'What's wrong Erik?'

'Well I don't know how to tell you Zoey, I haven't told anybody before.'

_Oh god oh god_ I thought, _Zoey you have a boyfriend, you made out with him last night after he came out of the closet for you, and then he hid in the closet for you_. 'You can tell me Erik.'

He nervously looked away and seemed deep in thought. 'Well, the truth is,'

_Zoey! If he __tells you that he likes you , you are going to pretend that a big spider fell on your head and you must get to the closest fire extinguisher to kill it, got it?_

Before Erik could finish what he was about to say, a rustle in the leaves of someone approaching stopped him.

'Zoey, zoey is that you?' I heard Damien call.

'Yes Damien over here under the tree.' I yelled. He walked right up to Erik and me and as I thought he was about to sit down he unexpectedly picked me up by the waist and held me in his arms. His lips pressed down on mine with passionate force.

'I, w,was talk,king to Erikk.' I mumbled in-between his lips. I pulled away from his kiss to see that Erik had disappeared from where he was sitting. I turned my head around and noticed him storming off to class. I slapped Damien on the shoulder, 'That was rude.'

'Sorry,' He mumbled before kissing me again, 'I didn't notice him.' He carried me in his arms to class as I thought how much that must have of hurt Erik. What if he really was about to tell me that he loved me? Would Damien care if Erik told everybody that we were a couple now when everybody thinks that Damien is gay? What would Steavie- Rae and the twins think! 100 questions ran through my mind, _I worry too_ _much,_ I told myself. The only thing that matters is that Damien loves me, and I love Damien.

I'm in for a shock.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I walked into class late with Damien by my side. I noticed Neferet scowl at me with her eyes whilst already into her speech. Damien and I sat next to each other at the back of the classroom as Neferet cleared her throat loudly, obviously to get our attention.

'Now I hope some of you will appreciate and understand how fortunate we are today to have Erik Night read us a poem.' She smiled. A whisper of excited girls filled the room. _Crap_ I thought. Poor Erik, I can't stand to see him after what had just happened before class. Erik walked in casually and I swear I noticed him frown just slightly as he saw Damien and I. I was too busy trying to look away from Erik to notice Damien scribbling furiously on a piece of paper. He slid it slowly across the desk as I heard Erik starting to recite his poem, the class room hushed as all the girls eyed Erik dreamily.

I grabbed the piece of paper and hastily read what it said- wanting to get back to Erik's poem.

_**Zoey, I just want you to know that I truly care about you**__** and I wanted to know if you felt the same way.**_

I smiled and got butterflies in my stomach as I looked up at his face. He unlocked my gaze by putting the pen in front of me- urging me to reply. Damien was so sweet, so kind.

_**Yes Damien! Of course I care about you. **_I thought for a moment before adding; _**So, are we out in the open now? **_I passed the note to Damien, hoping Neferet wouldn't notice. I heard Damien scribble before handing me the note, how I wish we could be together openly, I mean Erik knew right? So he would be sure to tell everybody anyway. I glanced down at the note.

_**NO.**_ I had to read it a few times for it to sink in. I felt a bit crushed inside, Damien must have seen the expression on my face because he hastily grabbed the piece of paper, wrote on it and handed it back to me. _**Just give me some time Zoey, trust me. **_I looked up at Damien and mouthed OK to him. He smiled and scrunched up the piece of paper and grabbed a new piece. I turned back to the front while I waited for Damien to finish writing. He passed it to me and I read; _**This is a friken long poem. **_I laughed out loud and Neferet glared at me, along with 20 girls who all scowled at me at the same time. Damien took the piece of paper back and handed it to me once again, and my heart melted at the words;

_**I love you Zoey. **_He loves me, He loves me! Before I got the chance to reply Damien grabbed the paper and scrunched it up. I gave him a weird look and he nodded his head in the direction of the teacher. I looked at Neferet to see her with one of her eyebrows raised at me. I looked away and grabbed my book, flipped to the back and wrote as unnoticeably as I could; _**I cant seem to find the words to describe the love I feel when your around me.**_ I wrote. I started to slide my book towards Damien when my book was suddenly lifted into the air. Damien and I both turned around to see Neferet holding my book a few inches above our heads.

'Writing something Zoey?' She questioned. The class turned around and Erik stopped reciting his poem. Neferet walked to the front and stood next to Erik. 'I am extremely sorry Erik but some students obviously have a poem of their own to share, lets read it shall we. She cleared her throat and I cringed. '_I cant seem to find the words to describe the love I feel when your_ _around_ _me.' _She said with a disapproving face. I looked out the corner of my eye expecting to see Damien mad at me for spoiling the secret, but was surprised to see him smiling. Whispers started and I noticed girls envying me, I listened to the chatter at the desk in front of us.

'Oh my god! That stupid Zoey likes Erik! She can keep her hands off!' I heard them whisper angrily. I realised soon enough that everybody now thinks that I love Erik. Crap! Erik! I looked next to Neferet to see Erik starring at Damien blankly. I looked between them back and fourth and swore that I saw a tear escape from Erik's eye before he left the classroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I mentally scowled as Neferet made me stay behind after class, I wanted to go find Erik and the last thing I needed right now was a long chat with an evil bitch. I played with my nails impatiently as I waited for her to finish speaking to some scruffy kid. She finally finished and she turned to me with a smile.

'Calm down Zoey, you will be able to leave in a moment.'

Oh great, I forgot she can practically read my mind, how convenient. 'I really need to go Neferet.'

'Yes, in a moment Zoey, what you did into days Lesson was very rude and I expect that you give Erik Night a sincere apology.'

'Yes! Great, in fact I was going to go see him right now.' I started walking out the door as I heard her call out to me.

'I'm looking forward to tonight's circle casting.'

I turned around shocked. 'What! There was never a circle casting tonight!'

Neferet smiled at me. 'Well there is now, but I'm sure it wont be a problem for you Zoey Redbird.'

'No, not a problem.' I gritted through my teeth before turning around slowly and rushing out of the classroom. Great, just great, now I have to organize a whole ton of bullpoop for casting just hours away when all I really want to do is watch a movie with Damien. The more I thought about it the more appealing it seemed; I mean falling asleep in a hot guy's arms was supposed to be a stress reliever right?

I rushed to the library hoping that Erik would be there. I didn't know what I was going to say to him. Maybe I would have to beg that he wouldn't tell everybody that Damien and I are going out, that's if he hasn't already. Times like this I wanted my Nala. Why couldn't guys be more like cats? You feed them; stroke them a bit and they come purring at you for more. All the excess hair on the other hand-

Zoey! Now is not the time for comparing boys to cats, you have a major problem forming on the horizon. I didn't even want to begin to think what my friends would say if they found out Damien and I were together when I didn't even bother to tell them. And what about Damien, he wanted to keep this whole thing a secret until he thought he was ready to tell everybody. Expect me to ruin everything.

I almost reached the library as I unexpectedly bumped into Stevie Rae.

'Hey Zoey, where the heck are you off to in such a hurry?' She smiled.

I pointed to the library and steadied my breathing, I hadn't of realised how fast I was walking. 'Just going to the library, to do some stuff.'

Stevie Rae raised her eyebrows. 'Well if you're not really doing anything important then it'll should fine if I tag along?'

I sighed and decided to tell the truth. 'I'm sorry Stevie Rae, I've actually got to speak to Erik, in private.'

'Mmm, I love me some Erik, can you save me some.' She smiled.

I laughed sarcastically. 'No he's all yours, I love Da.' I cut myself off before I realised what I was actually about to say.

'What did you say Zoey?' Stevie Rae questioned.

I scrambled my mind for a cover up. 'I love Danish scones, bye!' I turned around and started walking in to the library, and realised I forgot to tell her about the circle casting tonight. I ran back out and yelled out into the darkness.

'Stevie Rae there is a casting tonight!' I stood there waiting for a reply and a few seconds later I heard her call back through the darkness.

'Already know Zoey.'

I walked back into the library, well that was one less thing to worry about, hopefully the twins and Damien found out somehow as well.

I walked around as fast as I could hoping to find Erik, and sure enough I found him sitting against a wall, reading a book. As I got closer I noticed his puffy eyes and knew that he had been crying. What the hell was I going to say?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**Authors note: **__I am so sorry that I haven't updated for a while, been a bit busy :( anyway I would just like to let you guys know that this is probably going to be a nine chapter story, oh no only one left! I originally really wanted this to be 10 chapters but when I planned it out the last few chapters would be a bit short so I have had to resort to fewer longer chapters. So yes, I will probably leave this story open, and maybe think of an awesome plot line to add, either that or I will come up with another story. I hope you guys don't hate the beautiful ending I have coming up, if not I give you permission to throw virtual tomatoes at my head. By now you're probably thinking, my god her authors note is longer than the chapter itself, so ill let you read now, hope you like! (:_

Erik looked up at me and I mentally cringed as he tried to ignore my presence by looking back down at his book. As I sat against the wall next to him I turned the book the right way around, making it obvious to him that he wasn't fooling anyone. He continued to ignore me so I decided to break the ice.

'What's wrong Erik?' I asked. He continued to be silent. 'Isn't it obvious enough for you that Damien and I are together? And now because you like me and your jealous of Damien you're going to go tell everybody. Do you know how that is going to affect Damien?' I blurted out.

Erik laughed one sarcastic laugh, looked me straight in the eye and said with a serious face; 'I don't like you Zoey, not in the way you think I do.'

I was stunned and a bit flabbergasted; 'So, you don't like me?'

'No.' He said flatly; 'I can't, I just can't explain it, it's hard to tell you Zoey, I don't think that you could understand. This is tearing me up inside, I just don't think I can bear it any longer.' I could see the pain in his eyes. But why? Why is he feeling this pain! I never recalled him telling me he has cancer or anything, would it be so hard for him to just tell me what the hell he is talking about?

I turned away from his gaze and looked up at the roof; I don't think I have ever been so confused in my life. 'That doesn't make any sense Erik.'

I heard him sigh and I looked up when his shadow towered over me, his fist was tight clenching the book. 'It doesn't need to make sense Zoey! Can't you understand that for once you don't have a guy begging at your knees to be with you? Is it too hard to get through to your selfish brain?'

I yelled back at him defensively; 'Where the hell is this coming from? I'm just trying to understand Erik! Just tell me what's wrong with you, and maybe I can help!'

'So now there's something wrong with me!' He flared. 'I thought you would react like this.' He said angrily as he turned in the opposite direction.

I stood up to start yelling back at Erik, but noticed other fledglings staring in shock. I lowered my voice and leaned over Erik's shoulder, and whispered as angry as I could; 'Erik, you are being stupid! If you can't talk to me like an adult then how the hell am I supposed to understand what you are talking about?'

'I don't think you can understand Zoey.' And without another word he was gone. I walked out of the library; well sulked out might have been a better description. I looked down at my watch, great in 15 minutes I have to perform a ceremony. Speaking of ceremony, I looked up from my watch to see the twins walking straight towards me in a hurry. I noticed that Shaunee was holding multiple candles; most likely for the surprise ceremony tonight, emphasis on the 'surprise'. Erin spoke and Shaunee finished the sentence. 'We need you to.' 'Find Damien.'

They sped right past me without another word. 'Well hello to you too.' I said sarcastically to my self as I pulled my cell phone out from my pocket. I scrolled through my contact list until I reached Damien and pressed dial. I stood there tapping my foot impatiently until his phone rang out. I felt a drop of water land on my head as I started heading towards his dorm. I walked into the guy's dorm and looked around to see no one there, I assumed that everybody would most likely waiting to see the ceremony, well atleast that made my life easier.

I ran up the stairs and found Damien's door. I knocked twice and still no one opened it.

'Damien come on we have…' I swung open the unlocked door and had to focus my eyes multiple times to understand what I was seeing as they went blurry with tears. Sitting on the bed was Erik and Damien kissing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Well ive done some thinking and, yes that right its not going to be the last chapter. I really wanted this story to be 10 chapters so i did some planning and its going to work! Yay! AHA. But there is the possibility of me adding on to this story in the future so keep an eye out :D Well this chapter is in Damien's point of view and i just want to let you know that i have nothing agasint Damien and that i think he is awesome! I juat wanted to do a different side of him if that makes sense, so yeah :p happy reading!_

*Damien POV*

I sat nervously on my bed waiting for Erik to turn up, oh goddess i hope he got the text. I felt completly and utterly horrible for what i had done to Zoey. I lied to her, convinced her i loved her even! Never i thought i would steep a low so steep to make a boy jelous. Well not just any boy. A beautiful boy, that so happens to be bi sexual. Well atleast that's what i assumed when one day when i walked past his room, and after hearing some quite peculiar noises I nosily pushed open his door ever so slightly to see him and a mens sport magazine, well lets just say being, 'friendly.' He saw me, and i promised to keep my word.

Ever since then, Erik has been my fixation, the one i wanted to share my life with, the one I had to have. And then a poor new girl comes along, pretty, and how much i hated Erik's eyes following her, starring at her in the cafeteria, jelously nearly killed me. So i had to kill Erik right back. Zoey thought i was gay, from the first day she met me, i mean its so obvious you can see it from the stars. Everybody knows that im completley gay, apart from Zoey. If i had the chance of fooling someone, it would be her. But, as unwilling as i was, i had to convince her that i adored her, and that she was the one i have really fallen for.

And the realisation i made was, that when Erik notices Zoey getting cozy with me, Erik notices me getting cozy with Zoey. I wanted Erik so badly, i had to keep Zoey away from him, i knew Erik liked her, so when it came to it, whenever the chance occured, whenever Erik was close i would try to make him jelous, jelous of the love he knows that he could be sharring with me. I had to do what i could to convince Zoey, from holding her hand to making out with her, and as soon as i did it i regreted it, i knew that either way if my plan worked or failed; it was going to end in heartbreak.

By doing this i put so much on the line, my reputation at the House of Night, my friendship with the twins, even Nyx surely doesnt approve of what i am doing. So much sacrifice just because of an insanly hot guy. And even that was a risk itself. But it was a risk i was willing to take. As hard as it would be for me, i had to keep it a secret. I couldnt let anybody know that i was so called 'going out with Zoey.' No one, apart from Erik. Today when he saw me kiss Zoey on the way to class, i knew i had sealed the deal. I had to make sure Erik didnt tell anybody so, i searched for his number in the twin's phones, and sent him a text clearly stating, if he told my secret i would tell his.

I wiped away sweat from my forehead, it had been 10 minutes since i had sent a message telling Erik to come to my room imediatly, or his secret is out. I got nervous thinking about the possibility that he had had enough and decided to tell everybody. But the creak of my door wiped away all my nervousness. At the very same time my phone vibrated on my bed side table. I picked it up and saw that it was Zoey calling me, i ignored her and turned off my phone. I set my focus back to the door which was now closed and had a very scarily looking half naked Erik standing in front of it.


End file.
